1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hide-puller having a stationary anchor member for securing a portion of a loosened hide and a movable reaction member which travels in a continuous, endless path, a portion of which is disposed intermediate of the anchor member and a carcass which is to be stripped of hide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain hide-pullers a loosened flap of hide is clamped or otherwise secured directly to a moving member, whereby movement of the member pulls the flap and strips the hide from the carcass. In other hide-pullers the flap of hide is secured to an anchor and a reaction member is advanced relative to the carcass for engaging and imparting a hide-pulling motion of the hide intermediate of the carcass and the anchored hide flap.
The present invention falls into the latter class of hide-pullers and is adapted for stripping the hide from a carcass which is suspended, head-end down, from an overhead support, wherein a tail-end-adjacent hide flap is secured to an anchor, and a reaction member is advanced downwardly relative to the carcass to impart a hide-pulling motion to the hide.
The most pertinent art known to applicant is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,815,177 and 3,895,416, each of which discloses a hide puller of the type in which a reaction member is advanced downwardly along a continuous path to impart a hide pulling motion to the hide intermediate of a carcass which is suspended, head-end down, from an overhead conveyor and a loosened, tail-end-adjacent hide-flap which is manually held on a stationary holder. The device illustrated in each of these patents is specifically directed to a method and apparatus for removing the fragile skins or pelts from animal carcasses such as sheep or lambs, wherein clamping often results in tearing or otherwise damaging the fragile skin. As illustrated in FIG. 1 of these patents, an endless chain 17 defines a continuous path having a pair of laterally spaced, substantially vertical reaches. A plurality of arms 20 are mounted to and project radially outward from the chain, each of said arms supporting a reaction roller 21 which is mounted for free axial rotation. A holder C is disposed rearwardly of the reaches of chain 17 and includes an elongate, horizontal, stationary drum 40. The carcass to be stripped of hide is suspended, head-end-down, from an overhead conveyor. The heel and shank portions of the hide are hand-skinned, bringing the loose skin down below the tail and the buttocks of the carcass. The belly portion of the hide may also be slit down the center to produce a loose end portion of the hide from the hind of the carcass. The suspended, partially peeled carcass is then positioned forwardly of chain 17 and in alignment with drum 40, as shown in FIG. 5. An operator, standing on platform 36, grasps the loosened hide portion, places it over drum 40, and holds it there with his hands. Chain 17, which is in constant operation, being driven by motor 30, lowers one of arms 20, whereby its roller 21 engages the hide between the carcass and the holder 40. As the roller advances downwardly from position 21a to position 21c (FIG. 5) the hide is stripped from the carcass.
Applicant is also aware of the following U.S. Patents, each of which relates to and discloses a hide puller of the general type in which a carcass is suspended head-end down from an overhead rail during the hide pulling operation:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,478,386; 3,541,637; 3,553,767; 3,588,947; 3,683,445; and 3,737,949 disclose hide pullers in which a downwardly applied pulling force is imparted to a tail-end-adjacent hide flap.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,129,454; 3,229,328; 3,324,505; 3,346,911; 3,404,431; 3,423,789; 3,461,482; 3,599,277; 3,621,514 and 3,789,458 disclose hide pullers of the general type in which the forelegs, head or other head-adjacent portion of the carcass is suitably anchored against movement incident to the application of an upwardly applied pulling force directed to a head-end adjacent hide flap.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,235,905 and 3,370,320 disclose hide pullers in which a guide, shield, backboard or the like limits movement of the suspended carcass toward the pulling apparatus incident to the application of an upwardly applied pulling force directed to a head-end adjacent hide flap.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,494,138 and 3,894,311 disclose hide pullers in which a head-end-adjacent hide flap is pulled in one direction while the forelegs of the carcass are pulled in another, substantially opposite direction.
The present invention is clearly distinguishable over the hide-pullers of the prior art.